This invention relates to a revolving and flying toy, which is played with by being thrown into the air so that it revolves as it flies.
Conventionally, it has been impossible to play with a revolving and flying toy after dark or in a dark place since it is played with by being thrown into the air. To solve this problem, luminous paint has been applied on a revolving and flying toy so that it can be seen in the dark. However, there has been little entertaining nature in the luminescence itself.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above described problem and provide a highly entertaining revolving and flying toy which can be seen in the dark and manufactured at low cost.
To achieve this object, the present invention includes the following aspects:
1) A revolving and flying toy, which is played with by being thrown into the air, having a luminous body, said luminous body emits light by a chemical reaction wherein two types of chemical luminous liquids which emit light by mixing are separately stored in said revolving and flying toy, and when the separating portion is broken by an outside pressure, said chemical luminous liquids are mixed together thereby emitting light.
2) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in 1), which is manufactured with a soft material and is capable of folding, comprising a ring-shaped air bag, said air bag having an air opening through which the air is blown into or released from the air bag so as to inflate or deflate the air bag thereby keeping the shape of the air bag in a disk shape.
3) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in 1) or 2), having a structure wherein chemical luminous materials are placed in a revolving disk-shaped body which can be removed freely.
4) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in 3), having a structure wherein the chemical luminous body is removably placed in the disk-shaped body, said disk-shaped body having an insert pocket in which said chemical luminous body is inserted.
5) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in either one of 1)-4), having a structure wherein a plurality of arc-shaped chemical luminous bodies are placed.
6) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in either one of 1)-5), wherein at least a portion of a revolving disk-shaped body having the chemical luminous body is made to be transparent or translucent.
7) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in either one of 1)-6), having a structure wherein the emission of light occurs with a plurality of colors.
8) The revolving and flying toy as set forth in either. one of 1)-7), wherein letters, drawings or patterns are placed on the surface of said revolving disk-shaped body so that said letters, drawings or patterns appear on the surface.
According to the present invention, there are provided two chemical luminous liquids of a chemical luminous body which are stored separately with a dividing section, and this dividing section is broken so that the two chemical luminous liquids are mixed together, emitting light by a chemical reaction. The chemical luminous body emits light in this way and this revolving and flying toy is thrown into the air so as to revolve with the emission of light in a revolving pattern. The revolving disk-shaped body is made of a soft material and is provided with a ring-shaped air bag on its lower part so that the revolving disk-shaped body can be folded freely and maintains the shape by blowing the air into the ring-shaped air bag. The chemical luminous body is removable so that it can be removed when it is not used and the revolving and flying toy can be used without the chemical luminous body. The revolving disk-shaped body is provided with an insert pocket into which the chemical luminous body is inserted and the insert pocket is removable by being pulled out. The chemical luminous body is arc-shaped so that, when it is thrown into the air so as to revolve, the emitting light of the chemical luminous body can be seen in a ring shape. At least a portion of the revolving disk-shaped body which is provided with the chemical luminous body, is made to be transparent or translucent so that the emitting light from the chemical luminous body can be seen clearly. The emitting light, having a plurality of colors, becomes brighter or mixed-colored with the plurality of colors. Letters, drawings or patterns are placed on the surface of the revolving disk-shaped body so as to appear by the emission of light of the chemical luminous body.